pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Plusle
| name='Plusle'| jname=(プラスル Prasle)| image=311Plusle.png| ndex=311| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= PLUH-sul | hp=60| atk=50| def=40| satk=85| sdef=75| spd=95| total=405| species=Cheering Pokémon| type= | height=1'04"| weight=9.3 lbs.| ability=Plus| color='Yellow'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }}Plusle (プラスル Prasle) is an -Type Pokemon introduced in Generation III. Biology Appearance Plusle bears a remarkable resemblance to Pichu and Pikachu, and a slight resemblance to Raichu. These pokemon have short tails with flat red plus signs on the end of them, while their cheeks are circular with plus signs voided in the middle. The tip of it's ears are red but the bottom is a tan color. Behavior Plusle is a cheerful and supportive Pokémon, always encouraging comrades in battle by using the spark pouches in its cheeks, or even using Helping Hand. It is very compassionate towards its friends, and is known to cry upon witnessing a friend lose a battle. They are commonly referred to as cheerleaders for these actions. Special Abilities Plusle's abilities in battle are basically the same as its cousin Pikachu except that Plusle has more Special Attack power than Pikachu and is slightly faster. However, Plusle is unable to use moves such as Volt Tackle and Slam. On the other hand, Plusle learns more support moves than Pikachu, such as Baton Pass, Fake Tears, and Copycat. Plusle's most famous support move is Helping Hand Game Info Locations | rubysapphire=Route 110| rsrarity=Rare (Ruby) Uncommon (Sapphire)| emerald=Route 110, Trade for Volbeat in Fortree City| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Trophy Garden| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Trophy Garden| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 1-18, 29, 33-39, 46, National Park (Hoenn Sound)| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Route 6 (Black only)| bwrarity=Swarm| }} Side Game Locations | Pinball2=Hatch from egg| Trozei=Secret Storage 16 Endless Level 16 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den| PMD=Thunderwave Cave (4F-5F) Lightning Field (7F-19F) Joyous Tower (5F-8F)| PMD2=Amp Plains (1F-5F)| }} Pokedex Entries | name=Plusle| ruby=Plusle always acts as a cheerleader for its partners. Whenever a teammate puts out a good effort in battle, this Pokémon shorts out its body to create the crackling noises of sparks to show its joy.| sapphire=When Plusle is cheering on its partner, it flashes with electric sparks from all over its body. If its partner loses, this Pokémon cries loudly.| emerald=It has the trait of cheering on its fellow Pokémon. By shorting out the electricity it releases from its paws, it creates pom-poms for cheering.| firered=It cheers on partners while scattering sparks from its body. It climbs telephone poles to absorb electricity.| leafgreen=It cheers on partners while scattering sparks from its body. It climbs telephone poles to absorb electricity.| diamond=It cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles.| pearl=It cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles.| platinum=It cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles.| heartgold=It absorbs electricity from telephone poles. It shorts out its body to create creakling noises.| soulsilver=It absorbs electricity from telephone poles. It shorts out its body to create creakling noises.| black=It cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles.| white=It cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles.| }} Movies Destiny Deoxys Minun plays with an automatic garbage can and Minun gets stuck in there when Plusle gets worried and calls for help. Trivia *Before Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire's release, Plusle was rumored to and was maybe originally called Maxim. *Plusle is only in Hoenn, unless you have the National Pokédex. *Plusle has a partner, Minun. *There is a rare glitch called Minusle , which is a fusion of Plusle and Minun . Category:Gimmick Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon